Her boyfriend's secret
by Happy1K1nob1
Summary: After a trip to China, Kim has a vacation with her boyfriend. But it turns out she's not the only one with a secret. KiGo One-shot


Hey alls!

Now, I know this isn't quite my style, but it got into my head, and I decided to write it out. It's a bit of a crackfic one-shot, or as 'crack'-y as I will probably go, but hopefully it's still enjoyable.

Might write a sequel... If you want one, I'll write it.

So, here you go:

Kim Possible, woman of a thousand talents, savior of the world multiple times over, and recent High School graduate, sighed as she closed her eyes in contentment. She was having a great time with her boyfriend at the fair. She was thinking about proposing because he was so perfect for her. Understanding when it came to her work at GJ, great in the kitchen (where she was woefully inadequate, as her roommates in college have banned her from being within a 10 foot radius of any entrance to any kitchen when not on a job), was an amazing fighter, willing to spar with her on a regular basis, and filled out a suit in a way that made her want to rip it off him.

No, his name was not Ronald Stoppable. His name was Sheridan G. Dawson, and a well-known business mogul who acts like the people he loves to mingle with. People like her, with everyday concerns and problems, like making ends meet, or making sure her best friend (who would never think of petty acts like stabbing her in the back through gossip just for a slightly higher placement on the social ladder, like Bonnie Rockwaller might) was doing okay after tripping on his dropped pants and twisting his ankle. Luckily, she had Yori to keep watch on the goofball, so she wasn't too worried. She was even thinking of slipping a ring onto Ron's left hand through Yori, thus making the two inseparable.

She paused in her walking and shook her head. Maybe she should stick to simple wording rather than elaborate prose. That last thought had taken a few seconds to rearrange to make sense again.

She ran over to Sheridan, who'd stopped after noticing that she'd fallen behind. She flashed him a smile and they continued walking.

Suddenly, a shudder ran down her spine, dread following into her stomach not long after. Except, this was a kind of dread that she didn't like. A kind that never turned out well, and that she hadn't had a chance to tell her boyfriend about. It said that there was a large amount of water in her future, and that scared her a little.

Ever since the previous summer, she'd disliked taking cold showers. She'd ended up in rural China on a mission, and taken a dip in one of the worst places ever to take a swim.

She shuddered bodily, trying to shake off the memory.

"Something wrong?" He asked. She looked over at him. He was a rugged man with many well molded muscles, though you couldn't see that through the blue suit he was wearing. Long, solidly black hair tucked into the collar that you couldn't tell went to the waist, honest, concerned hazel eyes peering at her, beautiful, hard face similar to a crossing between Chris Evans and Harrison Ford, complete with a scar on the chin and an unnoticable tattoo about the size of a dime next to his right ear, covered by his whiskers.

Funny story about that tattoo. It was one she'd designed herself. She was terrible when it came to drawing, but that tattoo had come to her so clearly, and transitioned to paper so easily, that she'd simply wanted to get the accomplishment immortalized, whatever the other parts of her brain insisted. So she'd had it done to her boyfriend. The way he put it, it was a symbol of his faith in her, and his unwillingness to leave her.

She shook her head, both to clear it of her distracting thoughts and to answer Sheridan's question. "No, not really." She lied. She felt bad about it, but she couldn't very well tell him that she felt cold water was nearby. He'd laugh at her! (among other things...)

"If you don't feel like going in there, you don't have to." He said.

She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm not afraid of any old building." She said. "I'm not afraid of anything!" she proclaimed bravely before adding silently 'Just water.'

He eyed her dubiously. "If you're sure."

She chuckled and bumped her shoulder into his. "Of course I'm sure."

They went inside.

She didn't realize untill they were inside that it was a bit of a museum/funhouse dedicated to the waterworks facility/fire department building that it had been once, before certain types of robots had tried to replace fire fighters, and had some success. They even had a few of those robots here.

She gulped. It was a perfect way to try to do her in. Tell an evil genius that she was going to end up here, get him to reprogram a robot or two, and suddenly they have a malfunction and they drown her with hundreds of pounds of fast-moving water. Erase all programming after they mop up the mess and replenish their water store from outside sources and suddenly it's untraceable. She put on a brave face for Sheridan, and they went on the tour. It was halfway enjoyable even, until her fear became reality.

The robots were on the loose. And it was her job as A) Kim Possible and B) the nearest member of Global Justice to deal with the threat to the civilians. She glanced at Sheridan and somehow, he got the message. She ran at the robots, intending to distract them, not really letting her fears show at all. Once she got their attention, they started focusing on her, and only her. Two thoughts crossed her mind. One was that little 'OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!IWASRIGHT!IT'SNEVERAGOODTHINGWHENI'MRIGHTLIKETHIS!' reaction that's kind of unavoidable when you're freaking out while trying to avoid impending doom crossed with extreme embarressment. The other was an idle thought that said simply, 'You know, there are times, not many but the occaisional situation where the phrase "Show no fear" is truly a good idea when it's to do with real, mind-boggling fear. Such places would be when dealing with hostages, troops with dropping morale, and your every-day attempt at taking over the world.'

She wasn't quite entirely sure where that one had come from, but, hey, it was right. And if it had been wrong, she wasn't quite in the right state of mind to correct the problem.

Maybe thirty seconds later, another idle thought popped into her head. 'I should've worn compression shorts today.' That was as far as it got before she noticed that Sheridan had come after her. The next millisecond, she noticed that both the robots had noticed and had aligned their sparking selves to drown the man in a torrent of water. She hadn't noticed when she'd gotten in the hits, but she obviously had at some point.

She ran at the machines, using them as a springboard to try and keep them from firing (slim to none chances of that) and to tackle her boyfriend and get him out of the line of fire.

Naturally, with her new luck, she failed miserably on every account. She even got herself stuck in the water with him. The only good thing that she could think of was that these 'bots weren't going to be doing anything else any time soon.

The water pounded on them, with all that weight, all that pressure, and all the volume, it had them pinned down. Why couldn't she have fessed up to being afraid?!

When it finally ran out of water to spray them with, she groaned, dreading the fact that she was going to have to explain the fact that she was suddenly a guy to her boyfriend. Except, her mind kind of, stopped, when it heard a rather familiar groan from only a few feet away. The groan was identical to hers because of the pain and exhaustion and feeling like she'd just been squished flat by a thousand-pound weight. But it was female, and from a woman she'd know anywhere. She looked over to her right, and was astonished to see what her senses had said she would see, but had refused to believe until she saw for herself.

The wet bag of living tenderized meat filling the sodden, expensive blue suit, was indeed Shego.

And the odd thing to her was, the little tattoo was still there, unnoticed.

* * *

She sighed. She knew this day would come eventually. She just wish it didn't have to.

She, Shego, thief with arrest warrants in about 30-40 countries (after the first 25 she'd lost track) and a kill-on-sight order in two, master of escapes, Black Belt in several disciplines of Martial Arts, rogue mercenary and arch-enemy of Kim Possible, had just lost her battle with fate and had shown her love her secret.

That she had been born a guy.

Her girlfriend, who was currently a guy, had pulled her over to a bench three minutes ago and was still staring at her, waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath, and hung her head and sighed. "My family isn't exactly functional, as you know. We were on a visit to a small part of China for something. None of my family really remembers why at this point, just that we were there. Hector was carrying me and M. was roughhousing with him, both being a bit of an ass, not really paying much attention to the fact that I was being carried by them. After a bit, they slipped. I fell, and they had to run after me, not quite figuring out how to grab me without stepping on me right before they both tripped on the same root. I rolled into the water, and floated up a girl." She looked over at the face that was watching her intently before looking back down at the ground. "Well, you know how it happens in Sunnydale, and how powerful the human mind can be. I think that that just, kind of happened." She shrugged. "None of my family really remembers that I'm a guy, which is great for when I want to avoid them."

She continued after a pause. "Growing up was interesting, puberty especially. I grew up being treated as a girl, and I loved it. My parents never taught me how to take care of personal hygene for some reason, so I watched and learned, doing it only when I wanted. It was kinda nice, but I got into the habit because I liked the feel of water on my skin. As a kid, it was interesting, being a girl 80% of the time and a guy the other 20. I loved the way my muscles simply grew, and I did work out a bit as a guy once I had a gym membership. When I had a hot shower and came out a guy, I'd check myself over and then splash myself with cold water. Then puberty hit. Because of the fact that I was technically a guy, I started watching the sway of women's butts. But because I spent most of my time as a girl, I loved watching the ripple of those manly muscles playing out under their tight shirts. It was weird. When acne started showing up, I'd shower, and then put my usual cold splash to work to deal with the acne cream. Then my breasts started growing, which was even weirder overall."

She blushed. This wasn't really the place for that conversation, so she cleared her throat and went to the next topic. She didn't look up at her girlfriend. "Then the meteor hit. Life went all to hell, and it mostly didn't really get itself straight until I left Team Go. I sniffed myself, and found that I hand't had a single bath or shower since the meteor, so I went and got one. A nice, luxurious bubble bath. It was heaven. I even fell asleep in there. When I woke up, the water was warm, but I was Shego. That's how I found out that if I use my plasma to heat the water around me, I could, stay Shego. I didn't have to be anyone but her, whoever she turned out to be." She shrugged. "I don't regret my life as her at all, but I got a wake-up call when I met you. It was like, things made sense again. There was reason, color even. Like I was going from an old 1950's 12-inch wide black-and-white TV to a fresh off the line 100" flatscreen hi-def plasma TV, if that makes any sense at all." She chuckled humorlessly. "And that, pretty much brings us to today."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" There was hurt in that manly voice. Even through that hurt, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, second only to the voice of Kimberly Anne Possible.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me." She said bitterly. "I thought that I'd lose you. I didn't want that. If it came down to letting you go or telling you, I'd probably panic and let you go. I wouldn't want you to be with me if I made you unhappy." She swallowed. "So, I guess this is it then. I'll go." She stood up and began walking away, trying not to cry as she gave up the most perfect thing in the universe. She stopped paying attention to everything around her completely.

She felt a large, strong hand grab her arm and pull. She wasn't expecting it, so she didn't really resist. And besides, she was already crushed from having to tell her best friend her secret and s-

All conscious thought in her mind screeched to a halt as one of the most toe-curling, romantic kisses she'd ever had assaulted her senses. She moaned into it, and when the tongue came knocking, she had no real choice but to submit. The game of tonsil hockey went on until they both had a huge need for deep breaths.

As she heaved in huge gasps of air after the exertion, she looked at her girlfriend-turned-man, at the hunger in his eyes and the great need in them. She idly thought that her underwear had just turned soggy, and not quite from the water she was coated in.

Then he stood, moved to right in front of her, and brought himself to one knee. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box. He presented it to her, and opened it saying, "Sheridan G. Dawson, will you please marry me?"

Shego's thoughts went a mile a minute. She knows. She knows and she still wants me. Confusion and worry wrapped up into panic as she blurted out, "You're not mad?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm mad. We should be able to trust each other completely." And then a wicked smile graced his face. "Doesn't mean I don't want you, just that you won't be able to sit properly without wincing for a long, _long_ time."

And then the world became nothing more than two people and fireworks.

* * *

So tell me what you think. And don't hold anything back. If you wanna flame me, then let 'er rip! If you wanna praise me, then go right on ahead and do so. If you wanna do both, that's fine with me. And please, *leans over and says in stereotypical psychologist tone of voice* **tell me how you feel**.


End file.
